universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ino Yamanaka
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Chakra Hair Trap After cutting her hair, Ino infuses the hair strands with her chakra to trap anyone that comes into contact with them. Once immobilised, they are an easy target for her Mind Body Switch Technique. Side B - Sensing Technique The Sensing Technique allows sensor type shinobito detect chakra and track down targets. The range of this technique varies between sensors. Up B - Human Bullet Yo-Yo In performing this technique, Chōji firstly increases his size, while Shikamaru connects their two shadows. At the same time, Ino detects any enemies in the immediate vicinity and transmits this information directly to Shikamaru. As Chōji begins to attack with the Human Bullet Tank technique, Ino continues to track their opponents so that Shikamaru can perfectly direct Chōji's movement by manipulating the shadow. How this formation functions and its overall appearance is somewhat akin to a person using a yo-yo in a destructive manner. Down B - Earth Release: Practice Brick The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defence, manipulating a pre-existing ground to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. Though weak, the walls can serve as a makeshift blockade when formed by several users, slowing down large, powerful attacks. This technique is apparently extremely simple and basic among Earth Release techniques, and can thus be easily taught to and used by non-primary Earth Release users. Final Smash - Formation Ino–Shika–Chō Formation Ino–Shika–Chō are formations used by the members of the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichiclans designed due to their long history of working together. These formations are designed to use each member's abilities in the best way possible that complements the others'. This formation is usually done with flawless accuracy, which comes after working together — another testament of how close-knit the three clans are. This formation is not limited to any one specific technique of any of the clans but the respective clan members can use several of their respective clan's techniques in tandem to create different versions of this formation. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: "It's not a matter of can or can't, I'm doing it!" Sd: "Who're you calling "pig", you billboard brow?!" Dn: "You've bloomed into a beautiful flower." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion TBA Character Description Ino Yamanaka is a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma form Ino–Shika–Chō. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Classic Mode TBA Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Japanese Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:Naruto